Forum:Quotes on character intros
I'm starting to get worried about the use (or misuse) of the quotes added to the introduction paragraphs of character pages. As cool as I think they are, I think a broad guideline needs to be established for the quotes that should and will be used. Plus, a certain control (perhaps as the one applied to pictures in sidebars) should be enforced to avoid the constant changes from quote to quote just for the sake of it or just because this user or that user thought this quote was cooler or that quote was more appropriate. Just bringing it up to see what we can decide. Thief12 00:34, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. I also think the quotes shouldn't be, for the most part, spoken by that particular person, rather about that person. David Palmer's page is a great example. Though a good exception is Chloe's page '--Noahcs 01:56, April 22, 2010 (UTC)' :: Sounds great to me. I'd like to add the idea that we include the guideline about this over in Wiki 24:Consensus and precedent, it really is the only logical place for a thing like this. (Also I created the page just for situations like this one, a flexible policy page for new issues that crop up.) :: What about the guideline that, by simple yay/nay voting process on the article Talk page (no explanations needed), old quotes can be changed or new ones added to pages currently without them? Something like: it shall take 3 votes from 3 different registered users each with 2 weeks of at least 20 significant content edits to accept a proposed change in an introductory quote. 05:14, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Also what characters "deserve" such a quote. I don't think this is something that should be automatically added to any character that appears in a handful of episodes. Thief12 03:26, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::I like the idea about the voting. If that's what we decide, that's what should be specified in the Wiki 24:Consensus and precedent page? I also would like a specification that only main characters should receive quotes. Thief12 17:42, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::So Sandra Palmer gets one but if somebody thinks there's a badass quote from Aaron Pierce that would go nicely on his page, we'll have to delete it? --Pyramidhead 20:09, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::: ... Only if the policy stated that "first-billed" characters can only get quotes, which for obvious reasons doesn't sound reasonable. It would have to include main cast, special guest, and recurring guest stars with roles of importance and perhaps X appearances. Also, I strongly think the characters could be made eligible for quotes, not necessarily that they must now get them. Last thing we need is everyone running around tagging haggard quotes to every single first-billed character and thinking they will stick. Anyone can still pull them down if they feel it isn't adequate. Adding a new one over a preexisting quote would be the thing we'd vote on. 21:36, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok, when I wrote main characters I wasn't referring to main cast. I should've rephrased that, but my idea was more along the lines of what Blue Rook stated; main cast, recurring guest stars, etc. The important thing for me is to set a parameter that would avoid people putting quotes to "meaningless" character, just like he said, which is what I said from the beginning. Thief12 22:26, May 8, 2010 (UTC)